Out of sight
by carterxx
Summary: Sexual content. Carla and Peter spend an evening in the park, celebrating their six-month anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

Carla stretched out in the last of the sunshine, her hand in Peter's as they lay back on the grass, surrounded by the remains of their picnic.

Looking down the hill, she saw several other couples still around, also enjoying the unexpectedly warm evening, but the park was definitely getting quieter.

Turning to Peter, she squeezed his hand gently.

"Can you believe it's been six months?"

"I know" He grinned. "Bet a few people thought we wouldn't last this long hey?"

"Wasn't sure myself" she admitted, resting her head against his shoulder."When you turned up at my flat that night - it was all so unexpected."

Peter looked down at her. "That night I knew I had to be with you."

She smiled. "Getting soppy again are ya?"

Laughing, Peter pulled her in for a long kiss. "No more than you are"

"If you say so darlin'".

For a while longer, they sat talking. But eventually even her leather jacket wasn't warm enough, and she reached over for the blanket they'd brought.

Noticing her shiver, Peter moved around so he was sitting in front of her, leaning back against her.

As he pulled the blanket over their legs, Carla wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Times like this, I wish we could have a glass of bubbly"

"With me it would be the whole bottle" he said wryly. "Then five more."

She giggled, hands on his shoulders, massaging him gently.

"Still - days like this need celebratin'". Then with a soft kiss on the back of his neck, she lowered her voice. "Although I can think of some other ways to celebrate."

"Mmm" He turned to kiss her, his hand on her knee. "Si's at his mates, so we've got all night."

"Good." Her eyes flashed as her mind filled with ideas. She paused for a few moments, then added. "What if I can't wait that long though?"

He looked puzzled as she pulled the blanket higher, covering up to their waists.

Then he understood, as she slid her arm around underneath the blanket, her hand lightly resting over the crotch of his jeans.

"Carla we can't…" He shifted back away from her hand.

"Why not?" she whispered, replacing her hand, her heartbeat quickening in anticipation.

As she applied more pressure she felt him getting harder beneath her fingers.

He turned to her, his expression conflicted.

"There's people around!"

She checked that the blanket was completely covering her hand. As far as anyone else would see, they were just a happy couple, innocently relaxing on a spring evening.

She stifled a smirk. Her intentions were far from innocent.

"Have a look" she insisted. "No-one'll see anything."

As Peter looked around, realising no-one had any idea what they were up to, she began moving her hand, lightly stroking him through the rough denim.

Hearing his breath catch, she laughed softly. She knew exactly how to arouse him and she'd hardly even begun yet.

"Enjoying that?"

He didn't answer, but pulled her face towards him, kissing her with undisguised lust.

As she kissed him, she carried on stroking him under the blanket, her hand softly moving back and forth along his length. He was now fully erect, his cock straining against his jeans, responding to every movement of her fingertips.

Getting increasingly turned on herself, Carla shifted awkwardly, pressing closer to him.

Breaking their kiss, she whispered into his ear so that no-one else could possibly hear.

"You know what I want?"

"What?" he asked, his voice rough with arousal.

"You. Inside me. Now."

"Carla…" He was almost pleading. "Stop it!"

Even through her lust she knew this was out of control. They were surrounded by people in the middle of a park. Somehow she didn't care any more though.

Pressing her breasts seductively against his back, her lips on his neck, she began stroking him again, frustratingly at the denim separating his skin from hers. His cock felt harder than ever against her hand, and so tempting.

As slowly as possible she ran her hand from the base of his cock to the head, watching his face as she tightened her grip around him. His obvious pleasure turned her on even more.

"Couldn't we though?" she whispered. "Under the blanket?"

"You're crazy!"

With a clear effort of will, he moved her hand away from him. His breathing was harsh, his eyes semi-closed as he tried to take control of himself.

"All right." Sighing in frustration, she finally gave up. "Would've been fun though."

After a few deep breaths, Peter turned to her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Look, I've had enough police aggro this year without getting done for public indecency."

She giggled, biting her lip.

"Don't you want to be indecent though?"

"God yes" He kissed her with passion, taking his revenge as he reached to her breast just for a moment, before moving his hand. "Just not in public."

"Let's find somewhere private then" she suggested instantly.

He thought for a moment, then stood up suddenly, holding the blanket in front of him to conceal his arousal.

"I know a place"

He reached for her hand, pulled her to her feet and started to lead her away from their picnic.

"What about our stuff?" she asked, taken by surprise.

"We can get it later."

Her desire won over, as she followed him along a gravel path between the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" she asked, out of breath as she struggled to keep up with him.

"You'll see." He tightened his grip on her hand as he led her deeper into the woods, taking several turns until she was completely disorientated.

"It's getting dark…." she protested.

He looked up. "Not for ages" As he turned right at a small stream, he pointed ahead. "We're almost there anyway."

A minute later they emerged into a small clearing in the wood.

"I found it playing hide and seek with Si and Lea." he explained. "They couldn't find me for ages, it's so hidden."

Amazed, Carla looked around at the high trees surrounding them. Everything looked so fresh, green, full of life, even in the late evening light.

"It's beautiful" she exclaimed.

"It's private." he answered, as he pulled her roughly into his arms. Letting the blanket fall onto the lush grass, he kissed her neck with desperation as much as desire.

"Now where were we?" she teased, poking his cheek with her finger.

"You were torturing me…"

"I didn't mean to.." She pretended innocence, as if his erection, digging into her thigh, had nothing to do with her.

She did feel a twinge of guilt, having led him on so shamelessly in such a public place. But it was more fun to keep teasing him than to apologise.

Finally alone, they didn't have to hold back any more, and it wasn't long before his hands were roaming her body with uninhibited lust.

The sky stretching above them, she suddenly felt very exposed as he pulled down the top of her dress, his lips finding her breast as his fingers roughly stroked the skin of her back. As he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking her, his tongue wet and tender, she couldn't help the cry that escaped her.

Suddenly fearing being overheard, she looked around. An unbroken line of trees surrounded them on all sides except the path they'd arrived on. But it didn't stop the thrill that ran through her at the thought of what they were doing in the open air.

Disappointed as his lips pulled away from her, she looked at him, seeing he had followed her gaze. His eyes flashed as a new idea came to him.

"Follow me" he said, grabbing her hand again, leading her to the massive oak tree at the edge of the clearing.

"So this is my anniversary present…" she teased, realising what he had in mind.

As he pushed her gently against the trunk of the tree, she buried her face into his neck, his scent blending with the wood around them.

For a moment she noticed the bird-song around them, the rustling of the branches. Then she forgot it all as she met his frantic kiss, her mouth opening against his, matching his need.

"Maybe I'll let you off what you did before…" he said, his fingers sliding over her waist. "if you make it up to me now."

"With pleasure" As she caught his eye, he smiled, moving his hands to her underwear. In an instant he'd removed her tights then her knickers, letting them slide down her bare legs onto the grass below.

As he kissed her again, she ran her hand down his chest, reaching under the waistband of his jeans into his boxers. He groaned as her fingers finally touched the bare skin of his cock. Then she unfastened his zip, lovingly taking him into her hand.

She longed to run her tongue along him, licking, sucking, teasing him. But tonight she knew neither of them had the patience.

All she wanted now was his cock, as she felt it urgently pressing against her naked thigh. She bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come.

"Ready?" he whispered against her cheek.

In answer, she moved his hands to her hips, urging him to begin.

With his strong arms, he lifted her up, holding her against the tree trunk, her leather jacket pressing against the smooth bark.

She grasping his cock eagerly, guiding him, all her senses heightened as she felt his hard length sliding deep inside her. Then as she wrapped her legs tightly around him, he began a steady rhythm, filling her with every stroke.

She clung to him desperately, reaching her arms around his neck to support herself as her hands gripped his back. It felt amazing, but she could tell he was still holding back.

"Harder.." she begged him as she looked deep into his eyes, urging him to speed up, to use all his strength.

Finally unleashing all his pent-up lust, he drove into her harder and harder, face buried in her neck, his eyes half-closed.

Moaning with the impact of each thrust, she moved her legs further apart to let him penetrate her even more deeply.

His breath grew heavier, as his hips slammed into her with increasing force, her leather jacket creaking against the tree bark as it took the full brunt of their passion.

Then rolling her head back, she called his name, frantic with pleasure as he fucked her, deep and hard, against the tree trunk.

Between the pleasure of his movement and the cold air, erotic against her thighs, she knew she couldn't last much longer, but she didn't want it to end.

With a hand on his hip, she made him stop him for a moment, as she hungrily kissed him.

She ground her hips against him slowly, teasing him as he pleaded with her to speed up, until she reluctantly let him take over again.

Moaning with desire, he pounded against her faster and faster, and she cried out, driven wild as she climaxed, the world spinning around her, her hands clenching on his shoulders.

His thrusts became increasingly desperate, and before long, she felt the rush of his orgasm, his muscles tensing, his hips shuddering against her.

As he finally stopped moving, she kissed him again, angling her hips against him, wanting him inside her as long as possible. For a few moments they remained still, but eventually with a final kiss he began to ease his grip on her waist.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked with a cheeky grin, as he lowered her to the ground.

He thought for a moment, smirking as she tried to wipe the traces of bark off the back of her jacket.

"If you'll let me do that again soon, I'll forgive you anything."


End file.
